Ark Angel
by Muse360
Summary: Fury has moved the team to Japan to take care of some AIM business. It was supposed to be a simple mission when Thor and Loki recognize a stone that potentially destroy the Earth. Some YAOI. Clint/OFC Thorki IronShield.
1. Chapter 1

**Well I am back to the "Super" series and it was a really exciting journey to go from writing ****There's Nothing Super About It****, and ****Nobody Said It Would Be Easy****, to writing two prequels about them. ****With All My Love**** (on Steve and Tony's side) and ****Falling in Reverse**** (on Thor and Loki's side.) All of them exceeded my expectations and I am ecstatic to begin working on this project! This chapter is just to set the characters back into their personalities, minus Tony (you'll see) and to get the ball rolling, next chapter we'll get into the AIM business.**

* * *

**Breakfast: Hyatt Park Hotel, Tokyo, Japan. Cypra's POV:**

Thor pouted a little when he saw the breakfast buffet. It was the size of the dining room but clearly that wasn't enough for him.

"Breakfast on Asgard is much bigger," he said as he sat down with six plates full of food. He looked around, "Why do you mortals eat such small amounts?"

"Why do you gods eat so much?" I asked.

"Because we must, or we will get…uh, what's that word Loki?"

"Malnourished?" Loki asked.

"Yeah, mal-whatever he said." Thor agreed.

Loki sighed and kept eating.

I just stared at Thor in half-confusion, half-disgust as he began shoveling food down his throat.

"Hey babe." I smelled a freshly showered man kiss my cheek from behind.

"Good morning. Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up." I smiled at Clint.

"It's fine. Hey Asgardians."

"Muaning!" Thor said with his mouth full.

"Hey." Loki replied.

Steve came down with Natasha and Bruce, they were smiling about something on Nat's phone.

It was sunny outside and for once, I wasn't being stared at by another ethnicity. I was in a pretty good mood then:

"HEY CYPRA!" Tony called in a sing-songy voice. "I have your bra!"

Clint looked at me. "Cypra? What the hell?"

"I swear to God I have no idea what he's talking about." I told him.

"I thinks it's Victoria's Secret." Tony said. He arrived examining it, then the public started staring at us.

"Tony!" Steve hissed as he swiped the bra away from him. "That is enough, sit down."

"You wanna know where I got it?" Tony continued.

"YES! I would like to know!" I demanded.

"I stole the card key out of Clint's pocket, broke into your room and raided your suitcases." He said. "Clint, you should really pack more condoms."

"Oh my god." I put my head in my hands.

"What are these _'condoms'_ you speak of?" Thor asked curiously. "Tony talks about them a lot."

Clint got up and dragged Tony out of the dining hall. I didn't know what he would do to him; and I was pretty sure I didn't want to find out. I stared down at my food as I ate. Day one in Tokyo and Tony is being more obnoxious than he had been in a week.

"Sorry about that." Cap apologized. "I don't know why he's acting like that."

"I've never understood why he acts like that." I shrugged.

Natasha smiled. "I don't think anyone's found out yet, maybe Pepper."

Steve scoffed. "I doubt even Pepper."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Loki lean over and kiss Bruce sweetly. I had to smile a little. Now, I was less concerned about it than I was at Tony's party.

Clint sat back down and Tony was quiet for the rest of the morning.

* * *

The world moved around us as usual. The city rushed to life as the afternoon began approaching. Clint gently took my hand as we stared at all the people circling around us while we were at the crosswalk. It was like a swarm of locusts, some pretty, some ugly, some young, and some old. Buses sped by and the smell of street food filled the air. I held Clint close to me, as if I were afraid that he would be sucked into the crowd and I would lose him forever.

"What's wrong babe?" He kissed my temple.

Then I thought to myself. _"Where's Thor?"_

Then I saw him, he looked just as nervous about the amount of people here as I was. He was grabbing onto Loki's shoulder. Even, as the dark haired man tried to yank his arm away, Thor persisted.

Tony was on the phone chattering away happily while Steve stared at him like he was crazy. I didn't hear what he was saying over the noise but it must've been bad because Steve grabbed the phone out of his hand and began talking to whoever was on the other line. Bruce looked nervous, Natasha didn't care and the crowd filed around us, some of them bumping us.

"Nothing." I told Clint and squeezed his hand lovingly even though I felt very vulnerable. "There are too many people."

"I know." He sighed.

"This crosswalk is slow!" Tony griped. "New York's crosswalks are faster than this!"

"Yep and complaining is going to make it a lot faster." Clint shot at him.

"Shut up arrow boy!" Tony snapped back.

"Ok really?" I asked. "Tony? Why are you acting so irritable?-"

"I'm not!" He yelled. Some people turned and looked at us with annoyed faces.

I felt the bright lights hover above me and the food smell was getting to be a little too much as we crossed the crosswalk.

Loki stood close to Bruce, wanting to get the hell away from Thor who was constantly touching him and hanging all over him. I wonder what had happened to those two, just a year ago, Loki was in jail and they hated each other. Now, it seemed like Thor couldn't get enough of his younger brother. I saw love Thor's eyes every time he looked at him. It was a deeper love, and empathy type love. He understood and I had never truly seen that happen before, between the two of them.

Then it worried me. What would happen when Thor found out about Bruce? Would that love go away and be replaced with disgust? I didn't want that to happen, it was hard enough with Tony and Steve.

* * *

**So that's where I'm at so far. Just basically getting used to writing about these guys again. After all that PSAT testing at school and AP World History, I have finally balanced fanfiction with school **

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I've been so busy and all my grades suck so that means I am not allowed to use the computer at home without my mother watching my every move. So therefore, I must type this at school which I have limited time in a day to do, maybe about an hour all together. Some YAOI and mature content in this chapter. There aren't any details, so don't panic. I've had VERY little planning time. I have to develop more of the AIM stuff.**

* * *

**Loki's POV: Night**

The night felt young even though it was already 11:00 and I had thought all was well, but Bruce still insisted we broke up. Was I not enough for him? I felt my heart break, a feeling I had long forgotten since the mother of my three children.

I fell asleep, dreaming of Astrid and the baby. How I longed to see the baby born. I wanted to hold him or her in my arms forever.

"Loki?" My eyes snapped open at the voice.

"Yes Thor, what is it?" I asked irritably. He always interrupted my sleep and deep thinking.

"Why didn't you yell me?" He asked.

"Tell you what?"

"About Bruce?" He replied. He sounded hurt.

"I didn't see the need to." I lied. I never wanted to tell him, it could've hurt him.

"You still don't trust me brother?" Thor asked, his voice softening. "After all we have been through with Jane…and you and I? Jotunheim, and everything else."

"Trust doesn't just happen overnight." I told him. "I've been apart from you for _years_." I rolled over to face him. It was dark, but not dark enough to hide the sadness in Thor's eyes. "I will trust you eventually."

He sighed. "Can I at least sleep with you? It's lonely in my room."

I thought about it for a moment. Bruce had moved rooms and I didn't want to hurt my brother any further, so I said, "Yes Thor." And maybe I needed his company.

He crawled in next to me, throwing a heavy arm around me and cuddling with me until his chest was against my back. He was warm and I was cold.

"Loki?"

"What?" I sighed, I wish that he would just let me sleep.

"I kind of miss you." He confessed.

I didn't really want to admit it, but I missed him too. This brought tears to my eyes as the memories of our first night together came flooding back to me. Trying to keep my voice steady I said, "I miss you too."

"I love you." Thor kissed my neck gently.

"No, we are not doing this again Thor!" I commanded.

"Why not?"

"Well…I don't know." I didn't really have a reason.

"Then let me-." He started.

"I can't let you put my body through that again." I protested.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.

"No, my body was just not emotionally ready for that." I said. "I mean, we're brothers, to Odin this is incest."

"Loki," Thor began, stroking my neck gently with his finger. "I love you and I will do anything to prove that to you, even if-."

"I get it." I said. "If it makes you feel better than fine."

And he started undressing me.

* * *

**Clint: Hotel Room 12:00am**

"Are you ready for bed yet?" I asked her impatiently. Cypra smiled.

"Nope, the movie's not over." She kissed my cheek.

"It's in Japanese!" I exclaimed. "I can't even understand what's going on!"

"Well _I_ do." She beamed. "I just happen to _speak_ Japanese."

I sighed and put and arm around her. Yep, I just sacrificed my own sleep for a movie that I couldn't even understand. You make many sacrifices for your girlfriend, that's just the way it is.

She fell asleep at 1:30 curled up against me. I smiled and turned off the TV.

My phone made that weird sound, the new text tone that came with the iOS7 update. It was Fury telling me that I better be appropriate with his niece or else. It said that he had sent that at 4:00pm and I just now got it. I guess it was only 4 over there. I rolled my eyes and turned off the light, covering Cypra with the sheets and closing my eyes.

* * *

**Capatain America:**

Tony snored softly next to me. He was acting weird and I couldn't figure out why. I know he's obnoxious, but what he did this morning to Cypra and Clint was completely inexcusable. He didn't do that often. I gently touched his hair, wondering what he was hiding and wondering why he was hiding it from _me_. Then my phone rang, it was loud and an unknown number at that. I answered it quickly hoping that Tony wouldn't wake up, but I wasn't lucky this time.

"What the hell is that? Who the f*ck is calling you at 1:33?" He said almost angrily.

"Shhh." I hushed him. "Go back to sleep. Hello?"

"_Well, I'm glad the crew made it. We need you to meet us in downtown Tokyo tomorrow afternoon okay? Details on exact location later. And bring Tony, we have unfinished business to settle. If you don't show, we'll blow up the Hyatt and everyone in it. You call a bomb squad now, and you'll kill everyone in the building."_ The voice said and then a click, then dial tone.

"Who was that? Are you alright?" Tony asked, sitting up.

"The man on the other line just made a bomb threat." I told him, "I'm gonna go ahead and assume it was AIM. He said that they have unfinished business with you. We're supposed to meet them in downtown Tokyo tomorrow or they'll blow up the Hyatt." I told him.

"Well do something!" He exclaimed.

"Can't, or they'll blow up the building right there and then, we have to wait till tomorrow." I breathed a sigh, trying to stop the adrenaline in my body.

Tony curled up next me. "They're gonna kill me Steve."

* * *

**Glad that chapter is over! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, unfortunately this is the last Chapter because at some point I have to cover Agents of SHIELD which I will be doing next. The story continues in the next fic :)**

* * *

**Captain America's POV:**

"They're not gonna kill you." I told him.

"They might."

"But they won't." I argued.

"How do you know?" He asked me.

"I won't let them." I looked at him; I could see his eyes even in the darkness. Then Tony did something he didn't usually do, he yanked me towards him and kissed me. He pulled my shirt pressing his mouth harder against mine. I gave in, letting him pull me on top of him.

"You okay?" I asked. That kiss was rather sudden.

"Yeah-" He paused. "I don't know what happened. I just…want you."

"Tony," I got off of him. "We need to sleep, AIM wants us remember?"

Tony nodded and closed his eyes. He was acting so strange, more impulsive than usual. I laid down beside him and threw a protective arm around him, sure of myself that I would keep him safe.

Morning was rush hour for me and "five more minutes…" for Tony. Typical Tony. I dragged him to the shower and forced him to take one. He got out and punched me in the abs for making him wake up this early, even though it was only 7:30. I laughed, mainly because it didn't hurt. Tony mumbled angrily and began to get dressed. It was moments like these that made me be glad that I had him. Although, I wasn't quite sure why I was cherishing him being angry with me.

* * *

**Clint's POV:**

I tried to wake her gently, but she jumped as soon as I touched her.

"Spiders!" She exclaimed

"No Cypra, there are no spiders." I said calmly.

She rolled over onto her back. "Oh my God, they were everywhere!"

"It was just a nightmare." I soothed. "C'mon, we have to get up. Cap texted me saying that AIM wants a meeting with us this afternoon."

She groaned. "Ugh! I hate them!"

"We all do." I commented. "Look what they almost did to Pepper."

* * *

**Loki's POV:**

Thor's snoring woke me up before anything. "Thor." I patted his bicep that was wrapped tightly around me.

The sleeping giant lifted his head. "Heimdall open the-!"

"THOR!" I half yelled, not wanting to be sucked back into Asgard looking like this. "Don't."

Thor chuckled. "Aye, it was just a dream." He kissed my cheek. "How'd you sleep?"

I shrugged. "Okay, I guess." But I had to smile as he leaned into kiss me. I let his lips upon mine and took them as if they were my own. "Get up." I mumbled as I shoved him off me. The God laughed.

Thor and I made it to breakfast first, and before anyone could get food, Thor ate half the buffet.

"Hey!" I heard captain America yell. Thor walked over to the table, dragging me along with his mouth full of food. I sat down with an English muffin and some coffee. Cypra laughed when she saw me.

"Look at Loki, all civilized with his English muffin and coffee." This triggered some laughter from Natasha as well. I didn't see how that was funny, but I smiled anyways.

"What is it Captain?" Thor demanded. "I'm starving!"

"Look." Steve lowered his voice. "There is a bomb in this building and we need to find AIM before they detonate it."

Bruce choked on his drink. "What?!"

Tony sighed, clearly exasperated. "You heard the man. We got a plan though."

* * *

**Cypra's POV:**

They were dressed in all black. Like the way the FBI looks with their shades and red ties, and one of them had a briefcase Clint was told to vanish, and to target them from afar. This idea made me extremely nervous because without Clint I felt vulnerable. And even with the rest of the Avengers surrounding me, I felt lost and afraid.

"So, what's up?" I asked calmly.

"Why is _he_ still here?" One of them asked the others with a mild Australian accent. He was eyeing Captain America.

"He must have survived." One of them answered.

"Yeah, well, the Bilgesnipe was supposed to kill him!" The first one griped.

Then Tony's eyes lit up like Christmas lights. "I remember you! You're that Dave Jensen guy!"

"Who?" I asked.

"Bilgesnipe?! You mean a Bilgesnipe got to Midgard? When?" Thor asked.

"Okay, you guys weren't here. But it almost killed Cap." He said quickly. "You work for AIM? You son of a bitch! I should've known!" He then launched himself towards the man, only to be yanked back by Steve.

"Leave it. Now, we're here. Deactivate the bomb, just like you said."

"Fine." The man pulled a black device out of his pocket and pressed a button. It made a short ringing sound and then he threw it in the street where a bus ran over it. "Now, I know this is a bit of a long shot, but we need your help."

"You almost killed Captain America and blew up a building and you want our help?!" Tony yelled. "No way!"

"Tony." Steve soothed. "Let me talk okay?"

"What exactly is this about?" Steve asked.

"We were hoping you would know." One of the guys said. He opened the briefcase that he was holding and pulled out a glowing purple stone.

"What the hell is that?" Bruce asked. "If this has something to do with the Tsseract, I want out."

"By Odin's beard." Thor said to himself.

"How did you get a hold of that!?" Loki demanded. "You don't know what you toy with!"

"Yes, and we were hoping that you could help us out." The man with the Australian accent smiled, "after all, this is under your department Asgardians."

I didn't like the way he spoke. In fact, I didn't even like the way he looked at me. The look on Loki's face wasn't pleasant either.

"You have _no_ idea what that can do to you!" Thor warned. "That stone is very dangerous."

"We know, it's Thanos', and I imagine he wants it back." The man said. "You see, if you don't help us, then he'll come shred Earth to bits."

I breathed in. We were gonna need some help with this one.

* * *

**The Internet at our school went down momentarily and I just about had a heart attack! Hey, I'm finally going to go see Thor 2 and I will be writing a Bonus Chapter to ****Falling In Reverse****. So pay attention! I'm sorry for the slow updated but I'm in the 10****th**** grade and school and Cross Country is occupying a lot of my time. Thanks, Michaela. I have a Tumblr, I'll post the link on my profile page later. i am done with this incredibly short fic on purpose, pay attention and look for the next one.**


End file.
